Wish Granted
by Angeldrkfire
Summary: Yami and Atem have been acting strange the past couple of days. When the puzzle's magic goes awry, can Yugi put things back to normal or will they be stuck in the shadow world forever? YugixYamixAtem; Mobium; Mobiumshipping; Mature Content
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a lazy, Sunday afternoon. The weather was getting cooler and the leaves were changing colors. It was the perfect day to stay in with your loved ones and stay cozy. Yugi was lounging on the couch, reading over some notes for his upcoming literature test. His blue, plush blanket was around his shoulders and legs were thrown over Yami's lap. He was watching TV and mindlessly rubbing his leg. Yugi glanced up at him every now and then, smiling softly. The house was quiet, save for the TV. Grandpa was gone for a couple of weeks, so the boys had the house to themselves. It was perfect. If only their pharaoh was with them. Speaking of the Egyptian…

Yugi looked up from his book. "Hey Yami, where is Ate? I thought he was just going to shower and then come down and hang out with us."

Yami muted the television and looked over at him. "That's what I thought he was doing…" He glanced at the stairs. "He's been up there a long time."

"Maybe we should go check on him?"

Yami nodded. Yugi closed his book, placing it on the coffee table. He swung his feet on the floor and stood, blanket falling onto the couch. He took Yami's hand and the two headed upstairs. Yami checked the bathroom while Yugi checked their room. Atem wasn't in either.

"Hmm… could he be in the office?" Yami asked.

"Maybe-" Yugi was cut off by a noise from the spare room. He looked at Yami and nodded towards it. They walked over and Yugi pressed an ear to the door. He nodded to Yami and opened the door, peaking inside.

Inside the spare room, Atem stood in front of the full length mirror. He was dressed, head to toe, in his Egyptian garments. The violet, silk cape flowed down his back as the gold crown glittered atop his head.

Yugi gave a low whistle as they walked in. Atem jumped and spun around as they boys entered the room.

"Yugi, Yami… what are you two doing in here?"

Yami chuckled. "I think we should ask the same thing. We were waiting for you to come downstairs and join us."

Atem blushed. "Right… sorry, I kind of got distracted."

Yugi smiled and walked over to him. "That's okay, Ate." He ran his hand along the cape, marveling the softness of the silk. "What are you doing in this anyway?"

"Well… I have just been thinking about home lately and I got a little… nostalgic."

Yami sat on the bed and looked at him. "Oh? Missing it?"

Atem shook his head. "Not really. I mean… I miss certain parts. I miss my friends, my family. But the stress of being a king…" He looked at the two and smiled softly. "I'd much rather be here with you two."

Yugi smiled and wrapped his arms around him, kissing his cheek. "Well, I'm glad you're here. Both of you." He looked over and smiled at Yami, who smiled back.

Yugi giggled and pulled back. "You know… I could definitely get used to you wearing this. You look incredibly sexy." He glanced over at Yami. "You would too. My pharaoh boys." He grinned.

Yami blushed a bright red as Atem chuckled and nuzzled him. "Well, maybe someday your wish will come true, 1_Ameeri_."

Yugi grinned brightly. Yami chuckled and stood. "Alright, 2_Rohi_, why don't you get out of those clothes, put something comfy on and come downstairs. We can order pizza and watch movies."

"Oooh that's a great idea," Yugi exclaimed.

Atem chuckled and nodded. "Sounds perfect. You two go order and pick out some movies and I will be right down."

The boys nodded and headed back downstairs. Atem removed the puzzle from his neck, laying it on the nightstand as he went to the closet to put away his clothing. As his back was turned, the puzzle began to shine. At first it was a bright gold, but the gold soon became a dark purple. The light died as Atem turned. He grabbed the puzzle and headed down to an evening with his boys, completely oblivious that something was stirring within the puzzle.

1_Ameeri _– Egyptian for my prince  
2_Rohi _– Egyptian for my soul


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm glad people seem to be really interested in this. I hope you guys enjoy what's to come._

Chapter 2

The next day, Yami was puttering around the house, doing his usual cleaning. He had taken it upon himself to do most of the household chores. He didn't really mind because he actually enjoyed it. That morning, Yugi was at class and Atem had gone for a run, so he had decided to get a jump start on things.

Yami pushed the bedroom door open, the basket of clothes resting on his hip. He lugged it over to the bed and set it down before sighing as he, reluctantly, started to fold. This was definitely not one of the more enjoyable tasks. As he worked, the puzzle laid forgotten on the nightstand. None of the boys really wore it, but they did kept it close, especially Yami and Atem. Their connection to it was a little stronger than Yugi's.

While Yami's back was turned, the puzzle started to give off the same glow it had the day before. It started out as a gold light, but then changed to a dark purple. Yami stiffened, feeling the presence of shadow magic. He slowly turned, eyes immediately going to the puzzle.

"What the-"

He tossed the half folded shirt back in the basket and walked over to the nightstand. Gingerly, he picked up the puzzle, his gaze locked onto the Eye of Horus in the center piece the light reflecting in his red eyes. His eye lids closed about halfway as he stood there, almost as if he had fallen into a trance. In the back of his mind, he knew something wasn't right, but he couldn't take his eyes off it.

Atem walked through the door, his shirt soaked through from his run. He was panting softly, but he felt great. He always did after his morning workouts, and now that it was getting cooler, he found he could go a little longer without getting tired. He headed into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, drinking it slowly. About half way through, he stopped, noticing an odd presence. He placed the cap on the bottle and set it on the counter, before he cautiously made his way upstairs.

"Yami?" He called out.

Yami blinked, hearing Atem's call, and the light on the puzzle faded. He shook his head. What had just happened? He couldn't remember what he was doing. He set the puzzle back on the nightstand just as the door opened and Atem walked through.

"Hey… everything okay?" Atem asked.

Yami looked over and smiled. "Yep. Everything's fine. Did you have a good run?"

Atem nodded, looking over the room. Nothing looked out of the ordinary. He must have imagined whatever that was. He looked back at Yami and smiled. "It was good, but now I desperately need a shower. Would you care to join me?" He grinned.

Yami glanced at the unfinished laundry basket and turned back to him. He smiled and nodded. "I would love to."

He took Atem's hand and they headed to the bathroom. Once in there, Atem started the water and Yami stripped. Atem turned and purred as he removed his own clothes. He then wrapped his arms around him, pulling their bodies flush and peppering his neck with soft kisses. Yami moaned softly, tilting his head for him.

"Mmm… that feels nice…"

Atem smiled and squeezed him gently as he continued, rubbing his hand along his stomach and chest. Yami purred, trembling with excitement as he arched into his touch. He leaned into him, his eyes closed, but he followed every bit of Atem's movements, noting that he was getting lower and lower. He gasped and thrust his hips as his hand wrapped around him. "Ah…" He pumped him for a few moments, noticing that they both were becoming harder by the second. He couldn't wait any longer and released him.

"Come on, Baby… let's continue this in here."

He led Yami into the hot shower and pulled him into a deep kiss. Yami mewled, wrapping his arms tightly around his neck as he kissed back. Atem pressed close, walking him back towards the shower wall. Yami gasped as his back hit the wall and Atem took the opportunity to thrust his tongue into his mouth, tasting every inch of him. Yami moaned into the kiss, tangling his fingers in Atem's hair. He pressed into him, the desire to be as close as possible building. Atem guided his tongue into his own mouth, sucking on it gently. He groaned as Yami pressed closer, he couldn't help but grind his hips into him, moaning louder as their members rubbed together.

Yami broke the kiss, gasping as Atem ground into him. "Oh… Atem… " He looked at him, eyes dark with lust. "I need you… I need to have you inside me…" Atem nodded, his own need building. He held Yami tight and lifted him up, pinning him against the wall. Yami's legs immediately wrapped around his waist and he moaned, pressing his head back against the wall as he felt Atem's hardness against his entrance. He squirmed, wanting it more.

Atem moaned, rubbing his tip against his entrance. He smiled and leaned in to kiss him as he pushed into him. Yami moaned into the kiss, arching to meet him. Gods, he loved the feeling of having him and Yugi inside him. He felt complete, whole. He broke the kiss, lowering his head into the crook of Atem's neck.

"Mmm..." Atem pushed until he was at the hilt, waiting for a moment. "You feel so wonderful…" The warmth and tightness he felt around him was driving him crazy. However, he wouldn't move, not just yet.

Yami kissed his neck softly and looked up at him, his eyes pleading. "It would feel better if you moved." He grinned, kissing him tenderly.

Atem purred into the kiss and he tightened his arms, starting to thrust into him. His pace started out moderate, not too fast so he could savor the feeling, but hard enough to get those delicious sounds from Yami that he loved.

Yami pressed himself against the wall, his legs squeezing the Egyptian. His eyes were closed and his lips parted, panting as Atem pounded into him. His nails dug into tanned skin as he moved, the friction between them was heavenly. Atem groaned as he thrust, his pace quickening the longer they were connected. Yami mewled, moaning his name with every hit of flesh, the knot in his stomach getting tighter.

Atem started to increase his pace as he felt his stomach growing tight. He angled his thrusts, wanting to hit that certain spot. Yami screamed, clinging to him, his nails digging into his flesh. "There! Gods, Atem… there, again…" He was trembling. His body felt like it was on fire. "Atem…," he breathed. "I'm getting… hnnng, I'm getting close…" Atem had leaned in, kissing and sucking on his neck. He brought his hand up, wrapping it around Yami's cock, pumping him in rhythm.

"Then cum for me, my love. Let me feel you."

At his words, a shiver went through Yami's body. He arched, crying out and spilling his seed onto them. Atem groaned as Yami tightened around him. He thrusted deep, releasing into him. Yami mewled as Atem released into him. The feeling of his hips rolling against him, his warm seed coating his walls, was mind blowing. He opened his eyes and looked at him lovingly before he leaned in and kissed him softly. Atem smiled into the kiss, holding him tight.

"Mmm… you are so incredible."

Yami smiled and nuzzled him. "Not as much as you." He purred loudly.

Atem chuckled and nuzzled back. "We should probably get out soon. Yugi will be home in a little while."

Yami barely registered what Atem was saying. He knew Yugi would be home soon, and he needed to finish what he was doing before, but he didn't seem to care at this moment. "I'm not done with you." He ground into him, looking into his eyes. His red eyes had a purple tint to them. Atem, who didn't notice the change, groaned as Yami moved.

"Well, then… why don't we move to the bedroom?"

Yami nodded eagerly. Atem carefully pulled out of him, much to Yami's dismay, and turned to shut off the water. He quickly dried them off and tugged Yami to their room. They fell into bed and were soon lost in each other once again.

_Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_I hope you all enjoy!_

Chapter 3

Yugi walked sluggishly into the house. It had been a long, boring day of class and he was so glad to be home. He yawned and let his bag drop to the floor. He looked around the living room and kitchen, both rooms completely abandoned.

"Hmm… I guess they are upstairs." He spoke to himself.

In the bedroom, Yami was sprawled across Atem's chest. Their last round, Yami had ridden him and he was exhausted. They were both so lost in bliss and pleasure, that they never noticed the puzzle's dark glow all around them.

Yugi made his way up the stairs and cracked the door to their room open, poking his head in. The moment he opened the door the glow dissipated. The two were tangled up in bed, but he could tell they weren't asleep. He smiled and walked in, plopping on the bed. "Now this is a nice sight to come home to."

Atem blinked slowly and looked over. He hadn't realized how long they had been in there. It was like the last few hours had been a complete blur. He remembered every detail of every round the two had gone, but it seemed like it all went by in a flash. He shook his head and chuckled, glancing at Yami, who was laying on his chest, purring contently as Atem absentmindedly played with his hair. "Hey 1_Ameeri_. How was school?"

"It was alright. Kind of boring." He smiled.

At the sound of Yugi's voice, Yami blinked, turning his gaze onto him. He smiled, reaching for his hand. He had missed him today, but to him the day had gone by all too quickly. "Well, as long as it was too hard or anything."

Yugi nodded, squeezing his hand. "So what have you guys been up to… besides the obvious." He chuckled.

Atem blushed lightly. "Well… I got up and worked out…"

"And I did some cleaning." Yami finished.

Yugi glanced at the basket of clothes that had been kicked off the bed, spilling into the floor, and laughed. "I can see that."

Yami looked to where he was looking and blushed. "Oops… I'll pick them up."

Yugi shook his head. "It's okay, I've got it." He got up and put them back in the basket. "So I was thinking of making pasta tonight. Do you guys want to play some games afterwards?"

"That sounds delicious and a perfect way to spend the evening," Atem said with a smile. Yami nodded in agreement. "But first…" Atem snaked his arm around Yugi, pulling him close. "You should relax with us for a little bit."

Yugi laughed and snuggled into his side. "I guess I could do that. It has been a long day."

He curled up, sighing contently, and the three of them enjoyed a couple of hours just cuddling together.

A few days later, Yugi was sitting in class. His chin was propped on his chin, his gaze directed towards on a squirrel in the tree just outside the window. His mind wasn't able to focus on school today. Yami and Atem had been acting a little… off lately. It was nothing major, just… they would space out or seem a little off putting towards him. He would ask them what was wrong and they would just shake their heads and say 'nothing,' and then things would be fine. Maybe he was just making it all up in his head, but something kept gnawing at him.

Yami was at home, sitting on the bed. He had been doing this the past few days, when he was alone. He would just sit and stare at the puzzle. It was like something was calling to him. As he sat, the Eye of Horus glowed a deep purple. It had become darker since the first time it had done it. Yami was so transfixed on it, he didn't notice Atem walk in. Atem looked at him, looking dazed as he watched Yami. He couldn't remember what he had been doing before, but something called to him, told him to go to where Yami was, where the puzzle was. Yami looked up at him slowly, his expression unchanging. He stood as Atem walked towards him. Atem raised his hands, placing them over Yami's as they held the puzzle together. The light expanded, completely engulfing them.

Once the light finally died down, Yami and Atem were in the same position as before, yet their physical features were quite different. Their hair and eyes were darkened to a deep purple and maroon mixed. Atem wore both adorned gold bracelets, Atem's crown proudly on his head while Yami had a simpler circlet.

They both finally blinked out of their trance and looked at one another, taking in their appearance. Atem smirked, placing the puzzle around Yami's neck. "You look quite handsome, my king."

Yami mirrored his smirk, glancing as the puzzle rested against his chest. "And you look as sexy as ever, my pharaoh." He pulled Atem into his arms, kissing him deeply. As they embraced, shadow magic flooded through the house, transforming the inside to replicate that of an Egyptian palace. The bedroom, becoming lavish, fit for a king. The spare bedroom became a dungeon for the lowest of criminals. And finally, their living room, became a throne room much like that of Atem's past.

Yugi trudged towards home. He was so glad it was Friday. This week had seemed never ending. He just wanted to get home and curl up with his boys and do nothing for the next two days. He opened the front and walked in, dropping his backpack with a thud. He was on auto pilot and didn't even notice what had happened to his house. He just made his way to the bedroom and walked in.

Yami and Atem were on the bed, groping and kissing each other when they heard the door open. They both sat up quickly and glared at the intruder. Atem narrowed his eyes as spoke harshly. "Who the hell are you?"

1_Ameeri _– Egyptian for my prince

_Please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you all so much for the reviews and favorites. ^_^ I hope you all enjoy!_

Chapter 4

Yugi couldn't help but stare at the two, confused as to what was going on. He had finally noticed that his house, his room was completely different. His first thought was of the Memory World. He looked around the room for a moment before his gaze came back to the two men on the bed. He noticed their appearance and was in complete shock, he barely noticed Atem's lips moving. Only after the fact did Atem's question register. He blinked and looked at him. "Wh-what? What do you mean, Ate? You know who I am."

Atem got up and stalked over to him, gripping his shirt. "Do NOT speak my name without permission." He practically growled at him. Yugi looked at him in shock. His eyes glanced over to Yami as he came towards them. His heart fell to his stomach as he saw the same look of confusion and anger on his face, he briefly noted the change in eye color, but that wasn't important right now. "I won't ask again. Who. The hell. Are you?"

He looked back at Atem. He had never been afraid of him before, even when he was angry, because he knew it wasn't directed towards him. But now, he wasn't entirely sure that he was safe. "You… it's me… Yugi… you don't… remember?" His voice trailed off.

"We have never seen you before." Yami replied coldly.

Yugi's breathing was erratic. "But… how… I-" His eyes were drawn towards the puzzle. The center was pulsing with a dark purple light. "What… what is it… the puzzle! The puzzle did all of this." He reached forward to grab it, only to be slammed back into the wall. "Ah!"

Atem's face was barely inches away from Yugi's. "Don't you –dare- touch that or him. I have had enough of you." He gripped Yugi's shirt and dragged him down the hall. Yugi tripped over himself to keep up.

"Ow… Ate… stop…" He was tugged harder as he said his name. Atem dragged him into what used to be the spare room and over to the wall where there hung some chains. Atem took his arms, chained his wrists and stepped back. "There. Maybe after a night here you will be respectful to those who rule and maybe you'll start telling the truth."

Before Yugi could even speak, Atem turned, his cape whipping behind him as he slammed the door. Yugi blinked and slid to the floor. "What… what the hell happened to them?" He laid his head back against the wall, a few tears falling. His mind raced, thinking over everything that had just happened to him. He couldn't figure out what exactly had happened, but he knew the puzzle had something to do with it, if only he could speak to Yami and Atem. Atem had said they would come tomorrow, so all Yugi could do for now was rest and figure out how he was going to fix this mess.

Atem went back to the bedroom and shut the door, sitting on the bed. Yami sat behind him, wrapping his arms around him and resting his chin on his shoulder. "Everything alright?"

Atem nodded, a tear falling down his cheek. Yami looked at him, confused as he wiped it away. Atem looked at the tear on his finger and up at him. "I don't understand why I feel so… sad. Like… what I did was wrong. He was a stranger who barged into our chambers and addressed me by my name. Both of which are against the laws."

Yami nodded. "Of course." He nuzzled him, tugging him gently. "Come, let me help you forget all about him and we can get to the bottom of this tomorrow."

Atem nodded and turned, wrapping his arms around him. He relaxed into Yami as he helped him forget the events of the day.

Yugi awoke the next morning. He groaned as he body cracked. Sleeping on the floor was definitely not comfortable. He sighed as his stomach growled. He sat against the wall, looking towards the door. He wondered how long it would be before he saw them.

Yami stirred, blindly reaching for Atem in his sleep. When he didn't find him, he cracked an eye open. He yawned and sat up, stretching, looking for his pharaoh. He spotted him getting dressed and smiled. He swung his legs over the bed and grabbed the puzzle, putting it around his neck. The puzzle glowed briefly, Yami's eyes getting darker. He blinked and shook his head before getting up and walking over to Atem, putting his arms around him and resting his chin on his shoulder.

Atem smiled softly and leaned back into him. "Morning, my king."

Yami kissed his neck. "Morning, my pharaoh." He frowned, noticing his eyes looked exhausted and… sad. He nuzzled him, squeezing him gently. "Hey… are you okay?"

Atem nodded, but then shook his head. "I didn't sleep well. I kept dreaming about…" He stopped himself.

Yami nodded, releasing him. "You were dreaming about him." He stated this with certainty.

Atem sighed and moved away from him, pacing about the room. He ran his hand through his hair, tugging it lightly. "I don't know why. I don't know what it is about him that just… keeps nagging me." He turned and looked at Yami. "Do you feel it too?"

He pursed his lips and shook his head. "No, I don't." And he didn't, not now, anyway. If he had been asked a few moments ago, his answer may had been different.

Atem nodded. "Why don't you get dressed so we can get this over with?" He headed for the door. "I'm going to go grab some fruit for our…" He paused. Guest? Prisoner? Neither sounded right. "For him."

Yami watched him closely. "Should you even be doing that? Don't we have people for those kinds of tasks?"

"Yes, but… I am restless and need something to keep busy. I don't mind doing it myself." He left the room and headed to the kitchen, leaving Yami to get dressed.

As Atem walked, he passed by many of the palace servants. None spoke to him nor looked him in the eye. Atem never thought anything of it since that was the norm. However, everyone he encountered were mere illusions, brought on by the shadow magic.

He reached the kitchen and grabbed some grapes for himself as he put together a plate for… for him. He sighed. They were going to have to figure out what to call him. Wait… didn't he mention his name before?

_"You… it's me… Yugi… you don't… remember?"_

Yugi… that's right. That was his name. He finished his quick breakfast and grabbed the plate of fruit, heading towards the dungeons.

Yami had finished getting dressed and made his way to see the boy. He wanted to get a better look at him before Atem got there. He opened the door and stepped into the dark, dank room. His nose crinkled. The air was stale and musty. He couldn't imagine spending more time than necessary in here. He glanced over the room, his eyes resting upon on the only thing in there. The boy, sitting on the cold, hard floor, was staring back at him with wide, innocent, purple eyes. However, he could see that they held much more than innocence. There was a sense of longing, of pain, and when he matched his gaze, of love.

Yugi looked up as the door opened. He held his breath, waiting to see who would enter. He relaxed slightly as he saw Yami. However, his memories of the night before came flooding back and sadness gripped his heart. They hadn't remembered him.

He walked further into the room, his eyes never leaving the boy. All of the emotion he saw there was quite surprising. He couldn't help but feel a little sorry for leaving him here all night, but that was how it was supposed to be. He came closer and knelt in front of him. The boy watched him closely as he moved. As he crouched, the boy let out a breath, saying his name. "Yami…" His eyes narrowed as gripped the boys chin.

"I would watch that tongue of yours. If you keep being disrespectful, you are more than likely to get it cut out." He spoke with a harshness Yugi had never heard before, well, never heard directed towards him. It caused a shiver to run through him. "You are to address me as King. Do you understand?" Yugi nodded. "Good." He released him and stood, turning as he heard a noise behind him.

Atem stood there with the plate of fruit. He had heard everything, and while he knew what Yami had said and done was completely appropriate, he felt the strong urge to hit him upside the head for treating the boy, Yugi, like that. He shook it off and walked forward. "Well, now that little bit has been taken care of, do you care to speak the truth now?"

Yugi took a deep breath and nodded. He would tell the truth, well, the truth as best he could without getting punished. Atem nodded and set the plate down, reaching up to release his hands. He slid the plate towards him. "Eat." He took the plate and started to slowly eat the fruit. It felt like it had been forever since he last ate. Yami and Atem watched him closely, deciding on where to begin. Atem decided to start.

"Your name is Yugi, yes? You mentioned it last night." Yugi nodded in reply.

"How did you get into our chambers so easily?" Yami continued the interrogation. Yugi swallowed and sighed.

"Honestly… I just walked in. I… I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I found myself there." It wasn't exactly a lie, but it did leave out some specific details.

Yami growled. "We are going to have to have a talk with the guards. Someone is slacking." Atem nodded and continued. "Do you have a home; a family?"

Yugi stopped, looking at the floor. Yes, he had a home. Yes, he had a family, however, at the moment, neither existed. He took a shaky breath and shook his head. "No… I… I don't have anywhere to go."

Atem looked at Yami, who looked at him and sighed, turning back towards Yugi. "Then you will stay here." Yugi and Atem looked at him, both a little surprised by this. "However…" Yami continued. "You will serve as our personal servant. You will do as you are told, and you are only to take orders from the two of us. Is that understood?" Yugi nodded. It was all he could do. This would at least keep him close to them and give him a chance to figure out how to break this gods damn spell.

Yami seemed satisfied with his answer and nodded, standing. Atem was pleasantly surprised with this outcome. He stood, offering a hand to Yugi. "Come; let's get you something a little more… appropriate." He chuckled. "I must say I am very curious to know where you acquired those garments, but that is for another time." He let go of him and turned, heading out of the chamber. Yami and Yugi followed suit. Yugi had no idea what was going to happen, but he decided to keep his head down and his eyes and ear open. There had to be a way to break this spell and he wouldn't rest until he had his boys back.

_Please review!_


	5. Chapter 5

_I have been anxiously waiting to post this chapter. Hope you guys enjoy!_

Chapter 5

A few days had passed since Yugi awoke in the dungeon. He knew that if time was going like it should, he was missing some school. However, that wasn't important to him at the moment. He could catch up. For now, all he cared about was focusing on his boys.

He watched them closely during the days he worked as their servant. They seemed like themselves, but with subtle differences. Atem was definitely in pharaoh mode and Yami… he hadn't seen him act this way in a long time. He acted like a king, but there was a coldness to him that he couldn't explain. All he could figure was that it had something to do with the puzzle. If Yami was awake, he was wearing it. The puzzle had always been a comfort to him, but now… seeing what it was doing to those he loved, all he wanted to do was get it away from them. He knew Atem and Yami would be his best bet in figuring out what it was doing, but since it was affecting them, he didn't think it was safe to ask.

The evening, Yami and Atem were lounging in the bed, naked. Clothes were always optional for them in the bedroom, and they always opted for none, despite Yugi being there or not. Yugi smiled to himself. Some things never change. They were kissing and petting each other after countless rounds of sex, every which way possible, and some of which had turned Yugi's face quite a few shades of red. He was quietly moving about, picking up and cleaning the room. He kept pulling at his shendyt. He would never get used to wearing a skirt. He felt so exposed.

Yami groaned and flopped on his back. Atem sighed and leaned on his arm, rubbing his chest. "Something isn't clicking tonight, is it?" Yami shook his head. "No. I'm sorry, love, I just don't know what is wrong with me. It's like there is something my body is craving and nothing we have tried is working." Yugi rolled his eyes. They had been at it for hours and Yami just couldn't get satisfied. There was only one thing he couldn't think of that they hadn't done. It was something that, to his knowledge, Atem had never done to Yami, but Yugi had. "I wonder…" he mumbled, not thinking.

The two on the bed had heard him and looked up. Atem spoke up. "You wonder what?"

"Huh?" Yugi looked up at them, blushing as he realized he had spoken out loud. He lowered his head, stammering. "Oh… uh, well… I just… I might know something… to… uh… help." He mentally cringed. He hadn't gotten this flustered around them in a long time.

Yami raised an eyebrow skeptically. "You? You think you know what I want?" When Yugi nodded, he scoffed, thinking for a moment. He looked at Atem. He just shrugged, an amused look on his face. If someone could satisfy the stubborn man before him then by all means. He grinned at his partner and lounged back on the bed. Yami shook his head and laughed. "Alright then, Yugi. If you think you are so adept," he motioned to his dick, "have at it."

He looked up quickly, face bright red. "Wh-what?! I…" He looked between the two. They both had such… arrogant expressions on their faces. They were waiting for Yugi to try and fail. A wicked smirk emerged on Yugi's face as he looked at them. He knew what he had to offer and he couldn't wait to wipe those looks away. He straightened up his back and grinned. "As you wish, my king."

He sauntered towards the bed, crawling into it and settling between Yami's legs. He would start out slow, let him think that he would win this game. Oh, but if Yami only remembered who the true King of Games was. He leaned down and licked up his shaft, taking his tip into his mouth and sucking gently. Yami moaned softly, watching him. The pharaoh watched as well. He inwardly sighed. He had given multiple blow jobs and none got it done for him. He wondered what this boy thought he could do that he couldn't. All he could do, for now, was watch.

Yugi bobbed his head, sucking gently on him. He glanced up at him, watching him as moved. Yami looked positively… bored. And he was. He wouldn't deny that what Yugi was doing felt good, but it was nothing different than what Atem had tried before. Yugi hummed around him, letting him go with a pop. He smiled at him and moved lower, placing soft kisses down his shaft, before reaching his entrance. He quickly thrusted his tongue into him.

Yami shook his head as Yugi let go of him. He smiled a little as he smiled back and leaned back down. "I appreciate the try, Yugi, but as I figured, you aren't able to do-OH GODS!" He arched off the bed, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he felt Yugi's tongue inside him. Oh sweet gods is was so slick and warm and he felt his body tremble with excitement.

Atem jumped slightly as he screamed. His eyes were wide as he looked down at Yugi, seeing what he was doing. Well now, he had –never- thought of doing that. Yugi grinned, very pleased with his reaction. He hummed as he thrusted his tongue into him repeatedly. Yami mewled and squirmed as he fucked him with his tongue. Gods, he never thought he could enjoy this so much. It was mind blowing. He panted, moving with his movements. Atem watched them, smiling. He could tell Yami was thoroughly enjoying it, and Yugi looked pretty happy too. He moaned softly as he felt himself getting excited. Who would have thought he would enjoy watching someone tongue his partner, but oh did he ever. He reached between his legs, wrapping his hand around his hardened cock, stroking himself as he watched.

Yugi glanced over at Atem, glad that he was enjoying the show. He had figured he would. Atem was always telling them that he loved seeing the two of them together. He moaned as he worked his tongue into Yami, who was completely lost in bliss. He fisted the sheets as his toes curled. His lips were parted, panting as he moved. His body trembled, the knot in his stomach tightening. As if on instinct, he brought a hand to Yugi's heads, tangling his fingers in his hair. Yugi moaned, leaning into his touch, forgetting everything that had happened the past few days. He was just enjoying himself, and enjoying the fact that he could make his boys happy. A shiver went through Yami, causing him to arch up, releasing onto his stomach. Off to the side, Atem released himself, moaning softly. Yugi retracted his tongue and sat up, smiling at them. He waited until Yami had come down from his high before speaking. "So… how was that?"

Yami blinked and looked at him for a moment before chuckling. "I must admit, that was unbelievable." He look at Atem and smiled, pulling him close and purring. "It was exactly what I needed." He smiled at him. "Thank you, Yugi."

Yugi smiled, a little sad to see them like that, without him, and nodded. "You're welcome." He got up and straightened his shendyt. "If there is nothing else, it is late and I should retire." He turned towards the door.

"Yugi, wait."

He stopped and turned back, seeing Yami sitting up, looking at him, his arms still wrapped around Atem. "Please… stay in here tonight." He motioned to a bed of pillows and blankets near the wall. Yugi knew enough to know that was the place where those of the harem slept after servicing. He tried to keep his demeanor calm, trying not to show how crushed he was. He should have been glad they wanted him around, but this… he wasn't sure which was worse. He bowed his head and walked over to lay down, getting comfy. After the evening's activities, they were all pretty tired and soon all three had drifted off to sleep.

During the middle of the night, Yugi got up to the bathroom. He was half asleep as he walked. Once he had finished, he stumbled his way back into the bedroom, and without thinking, he got into the bed, cuddling into Atem's side and wrapping an arm around him as he fell back asleep.

The following morning, Yami woke slowly. He hummed, feeling relaxed still from the previous evening. He smiled and snuggled close to Atem, whose arms were both circled around him. As he moved closer, he felt another arm. He knew that wasn't right. He opened his eyes and saw a pale arm wrapped around Atem. His gaze followed the creamy skin as he slowly sat up, seeing the small body behind his pharaoh. The puzzle blazed, the dark light mirrored in Yami's eyes as they narrowed.

Yugi felt the bed shift and stirred. He snuggled into the warmth beside him and was so content, that is, until he remembered that he had been waking up alone the past few days. He blinked his eyes open, coming face to face with Atem's back. He was confused for a moment until he felt something, like he was being watched. He turned slightly, looking up. He stared into dark purple eyes, with bright red hues that were full of anger and rage.

_Please review! I love reading the comments and any critiques are greatly appreciated. See you all next time!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Yugi gasped and scrambled back, crashing off the bed and to the floor. "Ow…"

Yami growled and hopped off the bed, Atem jerked awake as the bed shook and sat up quickly, his mind trying to catch up with what was happening. Yami stalked towards Yugi pulling him up by his arm.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" He spoke through gritted teeth. He gripped Yugi by the hair and tugged him towards the door.

Yugi cried out, tears streaming down his face. "Ah… Y-Yami stop! That hurts!" He scrambled to stand, relieving some of the tension on his head. However, that only seemed to make him angry. He dragged him to the dungeon and slammed him against the wall, chaining his wrists up. Yugi was crying hard now, trying to catch his breath. "Yami… p-please stop… Yami…"

A hand reached out and gripped his throat, causing him to make a strangled sound. "You listen to me, slave. I am tired of you not knowing your place. You are never to address us by name and if you so much as look or even dare touch us again, it will be your death." He let go of him roughly and strode out, slamming the door behind him.

The boy chained to the wall, trembling and slid down to the floor, curling up as best he could. Atem, who had followed after them, was leaning against the wall as Yami came out, seething. He looked at him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Love…" He spoke softly. "Don't you think that was a little harsh? He just slept in the bed." Yami turned, glaring at him.

"No. It wasn't harsh enough." With that he walked off, leaving Atem to wonder what had happened to his king.

A couple of days had passed and Yami seemed to have gotten worse. He was angry all of the time and he barely even looked at Atem. He would stalk around the palace, growling and yelling at anyone who got in his way. He was worried. What had happened to him? The incident with Yugi couldn't have pushed Yami this far. Atem sat in his throne, contemplating the situation. It all came back to one thing: Yugi.

He knew what he had to do.

He stood and made his way to the dungeons. Slowly, he opened the door and peaked in. He gasped at what he saw. The small boy looked so frail. He was curled into a ball, shaking from the lack of heat his clothing provided and probably the lack of nourishment he had received. He rushed over and placed a hand on his shoulder, only to cringe as Yugi curled into himself. "Shh… it's okay. I won't hurt you."

Yugi slowly lifted his head, his dull eyes meeting his crimson ones. He gasped softly, hating what he saw. His heart fell like it was crumbling into tiny pieces as he looked at him.

"A…Ate…" He shook his head. "Pha-Pharaoh… what do I owe… this… this honor?"

Atem closed his eyes and lowered his head, shaking it. "Nothing… gods, nothing, I… I wanted to come to speak with you." Yugi looked at him confused, but nodded. Atem reached up to undo the cuffs and took a deep breath. "You said when you first came here that something wasn't right and… you know our names. Very few people do and no one that isn't close to us does. And, you also said something about… the puzzle. The puzzle had done something. What exactly did it do?"

Yugi shook his head, rubbing his wrists. "You wouldn't believe me…"

"Please…" He looked at him with pleading eyes that Yugi couldn't refuse. He sighed and nodded, moving to get comfy.

"There is some kind of magic going on. Shadow magic. You and Yami… in the real world you aren't kings, I mean you were at one time, it's very complicated. Anyway, we live together and the three of us are… together… romantically." He looked at him. "That's how I knew what to do that night, with Yami." Atem nodded, shocked to hear all of this. It was completely absurd, but something deep in his heart made him believe what was being said. Yugi continued. "I just… I don't know why the puzzle would do this."

Atem sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Well, the only thing I can think of, and this is a very impossible idea, but the puzzle, if magic builds up in it, it needs an escape. The puzzle is thought to grant wishes in addition to controlling the shadows. However, no one has ever tested it. But that kind of buildup could take… centuries." He looked at Yugi, who was biting his lip. "What?"

"Well… I said parts of my story were complicated. The puzzle… it has had the time to build up magic like that. It's very complicated, but… It did grant a wish. My wish. A few years ago. But it hasn't since…" He trailed off.

"What?" He blinked, confused by what Yugi was saying. How could the puzzle have had that much time to build up its magic? It was absurd.

"Um… I think… I think it might have done it again, but because of the buildup it went… haywire." He looked at him. "We have to figure out how to break the spell and get things back to normal…" He blinked, then chuckled.

Atem tilted his head. "I did not hear anything funny."

Yugi shook his head. "No, no, I… I was just thinking." Atem raised an eyebrow, signaling him to continue. He sighed. "Well, in fairy tales…most of the time spells can be broken by one thing." He blushed lightly. "True love's kiss."

"But Yami and I have kissed before."

Yugi nodded. "Yes, but, you both are under the spell. You need someone who isn't, who loves you just as much as you love each other."

Atem sighed defeated. "And where are we supposed to find…" He stopped, looking at Yugi, who seemed to be very interested in a spot on the floor. He watched, smiling softly at the blush staining his cheeks. It couldn't hurt. After all, he couldn't deny that he found him attractive and oh so adorable. He gently cupped Yugi's chin, tilting his head up. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss onto his lips. Yugi stiffened slightly, but quickly closed his eyes and kissed him back. Gods he had missed this so much.

After a few moments, they pulled apart. Atem stayed put, his nose touching Yugi's. Yugi watched him carefully. Finally, he opened his eyes and looked at Yugi, the fog that had been in them since the beginning cleared, leaving only his gorgeous, maroon color. He blinked, focusing, he looked at Yugi, and took a deep breath. "_A_…1_Ameeri_?"

Yugi's eyes widened. "Ate? Is… is that…?"

Atem pulled him into his arms, holding him tight and burying his face in the crook of his neck. "Yugi… oh gods, I'm so sorry. I don't… oh 1_Ameeri_." Yugi shook his head and held him tight.

"Don't… don't be sorry. It wasn't you. I knew you were still in there."

Atem tugged him into his lap, holding him in a death grip. He wasn't about to let go and Yugi didn't want him to. They stayed like that, tears falling between the two as relief washed over them. Yugi was shaking, the warmth from Atem was intoxicating and he could stay like this forever. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, and I'm so, so sorry."

"It's okay. Really." He nuzzled him. "Ate, we need to get Yami back too, but I think it will be a little harder."

Atem nodded. "His connection to the puzzle is stronger. It has taken a hold of him a lot more than it had me." Yugi nodded and cuddled closer to him. He sat there for a few moments, thinking. What could they do to get through to him? Suddenly, it dawned on him and he sat up, looking at Atem, smiling.

"I know what we can do." He grinned and leaned in, filling him in on his plan.

Yami was so annoyed with the incompetence of those in the palace. He was exhausted and just wanted to relax. He made his way into the bed chambers, stripped out of his clothes, and flopped on the bed, placing his arm over his eyes. He laid there, focusing on his breathing, until he heard the door open and close. He assumed it had been Atem, but when no one spoke or sat beside him, he moved his arm.

There, standing at the foot of the bed, was Yugi. He looked at him, angry and confused. "What are you doing here?"

Yugi smiled and nodded his head. Magically, ropes started to tie themselves around his wrists and to the posts of the bed. "What? What the hell-?!"

"Shh… love. It's alright."

Yami looked over and saw Atem moving beside him. "A…Atem, what's going…?" Atem placed a finger over his lips.

"Don't. We are going to take care of you, okay?" He smiled softly, running his hand through his hair. "It'll all be alright, Baby." He kissed his forehead and stripped, sitting beside his legs as Yugi did the same, sitting on the other side.

"We decided you were going to need more than a kiss to break this spell."

Yami looked at them, confused. "Spell? What spell? Atem, why the hell is he out. I don't want him anywhere near me."

Atem looked at Yugi apologetically. He just smiled and shook his head. "It's not him." He looked back at Yami with a determined look on his face. "Don't worry, -my king-, you will definitely enjoy this."

Yami was taken aback back. Not only was this boy, who they really didn't know, kneeling over him, stark naked, but Atem was encouraging him, allowing him to do this. And the look Yugi had given him...He was confident and knew that whatever was going to happen was going to happen and Yami would be pleased. No one but Atem had ever looked at him that way. He looked between the two, his wrists tugging slightly on the ropes. His heart was racing at the sight of the two. He felt like he should have been afraid of the situation, considering he was tied to the bed with his lover and their servant, who was supposed to be in the dungeon, looming over him. However his body trembled in excitement. It was as if it knew what was coming.

Atem smiled warmly at him, as if he sensed his inner conflict and nervousness he felt. He reached for Yami's hand and then took one of Yugi's, bringing his up to his lips. He wrapped his lips around three of this fingers, swirling his tongue around them and sucking on them gently. Yugi's eyes slipped close and he moaned softly. He reached forward and wrapped his had around Yami's member, stroking him tenderly.

Yami squirmed, feeling himself getting painfully hard. He gasped as he felt Yugi's hand wrap around him. He thrust into the warmth, mewling softly. Atem smiled around the fingers, glad to see how well Yami was responding. Once he was satisfied with how well the fingers were coated, he released them. Yugi hummed and leaned over to kiss him softly. He pulled back and glanced at Yami, who was watching them with wide, confused eyes.

"Don't worry, we haven't forgotten about you." Yami blinked, realizing that he wasn't necessarily upset with Atem kissing someone else, but rather, he enjoyed it immensely. A light blush emerged on his cheeks and Yugi smiled. He could tell that no matter what the spell had done to their minds, their hearts still remembered their love. He reached between Yami's legs and teased him with his finger, massaging the muscles at his entrance as he worked it in.

He gasped, arching to meet his fingers. Yugi hummed and looked at Atem. He nodded as he pushed his finger in. Atem smiled as Yami moaned loudly, he squeezed Atem's hand tightly. Atem squeezed back before letting go. He brought his hand to his member, taking the place of Yugi's hand and pumping him slowly. Yami had his eyes shut tight, thrashing his head somewhat as the two worked on him. Yugi now had his finger fully inside him, working it around and curling it slightly. Gods, it felt so different from Atem, but oh so good. He moaned as Yugi worked, slowly pushing in a second finger. He cracked his eyes open to look at them. He couldn't believe how much he was enjoying this. Atem looked so much happier than he ever had. He should have felt a pang of jealousy at seeing Atem share his affection between the two, but something in him was almost happy to see it.

Yugi worked his fingers, stretching Yami gently. He wanted him to be well prepared for what they had in mind. He carefully inserted a third finger and glanced at Atem, nodded to him. Atem looked at him and understood. He reached up as Yugi opened his mouth, taking his fingers in, sucking on them. Yami moaned loudly at the sight, squirming slightly. Yugi hummed around Atem's fingers, scissoring and trusting his fingers. Atem moaned softly, squeezing Yami as he pumped. He released him, not wanting him to cum too soon. Not long after, Yugi removed his fingers, receiving a whine from Yami, not liking that neither were touching him now. Atem chuckled, removing his fingers from Yugi's mouth.

"Don't worry, Baby. You will definitely get what you want and more." Yami trembled, nodding. He watched as Yugi settled between his legs. He stiffened slightly, no one other than Atem had ever taken him. Yugi noticed the fear and rubbed his thighs gently, speaking softly to him.

"It's okay, 3_Khu_." The name struck something in Yami as he looked into his eyes. He was smiling at him with such love and warmth, that he couldn't help but relax. "I promise, I won't hurt you and if at any point you want to stop, just say the word." The kindness and sincerity in those words relaxed him more. He nodded softly. Yugi gently gripped his hips and positioned himself before he pushed in slowly. Yami gasped, arching slightly.

"Oh… gods…" He was watching him through half lidded eyes. Yugi smiled, pushing in until he was at the hilt. Once Yami seemed like he was comfortable with the feeling, Yugi looked at Atem, Yami following his gaze, curiously.

Atem had been watching them with dark eyes. He licked his lips as Yugi connected with Yami. His boys… He looked at Yugi and grinned as he nodded. He spread Yami's legs a little more and looked up at him. "This will sting, but I promise, it will be more than worth it." He started to prepare him while Yugi was buried inside. Yami cried out at the feeling. It hurt, but gods he was craving more. He tried to stay relaxed as Atem worked his fingers.

The first, then the second, and finally the third. He was moaning and panting as the fingers moved inside him, causing Yugi's member to move as well. Yugi moaned softly as he felt Atem's fingers moving against him. He leaned over and kissed Atem's shoulder, nuzzling him. Atem kissed his head and removed his fingers once he felt Yami was ready. He positioned himself and looked up at him. He reached for his hand, Yugi reaching for the other as the ropes disappeared. They held them tight as Atem pushed himself into him. Yami cried out, keeping his eyes shut tight as he felt Atem stretching him further. "Oh… gods… it hurts…"

"Shh… Baby. It's okay. I promise." Atem squeezed his hand. Yugi watched him, biting his lip as he held Yami's hand. Feeling Atem against him, being engulfed by Yami, was such an amazing feeling. Once he was all the way in, he paused, waiting for everyone, especially Yami to adjust.

As he laid there, being filled by both of these incredibly handsome men, any thoughts of anger and distrust left him. This… this was perfect. This was right. His body relaxed as he got used to the feeling. He opened his eyes. They were brimming with tears, but he couldn't help but smile as he saw them. He nodded, signaling that he was ready. "Please…" he begged. "Please move… both of you."

Yugi looked up at him, surprised. He smiled brightly and nodded, looking at Atem. He smiled and nodded back. He started to move his hips, Yugi immediately following him. Yami cried out, his body arching off the bed. He had let go of their hands and fisted the sheets.

"Oh… oh gods! Atem… Y-Yugi…" This feeling was incredible. It was more than anything he had every felt before. They all three fit together so perfectly, it was almost terrifying. He couldn't think about any of that. For now, he was so lost in them all he could do was writhe and moan their names as they moved. Yugi was happier than he had been in days. To hear Yami say his name, it was music to him. He was so full of energy at the moment and all he could do, all he wanted to, was to show these two how much he loved them. And Atem felt the same way. He had both of his boys here, and while Yami may still be under the spell, they were here and together and… happy. He and Yugi found a rhythm as they moved, thrusting into Yami as a cohesive unit. To feel their members brushing against one another, the warmth and tightness of Yami, it was so overwhelming and both Yugi and Atem were lost in sheer pleasure.

Yami rocked with them, moaning their names. He was so overwhelmed and he felt like he had to do something. He couldn't focus. He couldn't decide what he should do, so he did the first thing that came naturally. He sat up and pulled Atem into a searing kiss, cupping the back of his neck. Atem immediately responded, kissing him back with the same passion. Yugi watched them, moaning softly as they kept moving. He was taken by surprised when the two kings broke the kiss and Yami pulled him into one.

His eyes widened as he saw fireworks. He smiled into the kiss, closing his eyes as he responded, pouring every ounce of love he had for this man into it. He started to move faster, Atem following his lead. The moment Yami backed out of the kiss with Yugi, Atem took his place, kissing Yugi fiercely. Yugi brought a hand to the back of Atem's head, tangling his fingers in his hair, and to the surprise of Yami, he did the same to him. The three of them proceeded to kiss each other. Their lips met repeatedly, tongues sliding along lips, tongues, and teeth. They grabbed at each other as if they couldn't get close enough. Yugi and Atem took turns pumping Yami's cock. They moved in rhythm with their thrusts until all of a sudden Yami gasped, his stomach was so tight. "I… I can't…" he spoke breathlessly.

"It's okay love. Just let go." Atem leaned in and kisses his ear, nibbling gently on his lobe.

"We will be here to catch you." Yugi replied as he mimicked Atem's movements.

Yami trembled, holding onto them tight as he screamed, his seed erupting from him, all over their stomachs. Yugi groaned loudly, thrusting deep as he released, crying their names. Atem moaned, rocking his hips a few more times before his release came. He clung to them both as his hips rolled, releasing his seed deep inside of Yami. They all three fell onto the bed, panting hard. Yugi and Atem pulled out of Yami carefully, laying on either side of him. Yugi's head, laid on Yami's shoulder, whose head was turned slightly towards him. In his haze, Yami leaned forward and kissed him softly. He hummed and kissed him back, Atem watching them, waiting for a sign that this had worked. The two kissed for a few moments before backing off. Yami opened his eyes, blinking a few times as his vision cleared. He stared at Yugi for a moment before he spoke.

"Ai…aibou?"

Yugi looked at him surprised. Atem had sat up slightly. He looked into his eyes. They had cleared of the purple fog. "Yami," he spoke breathlessly. "You… you remember me?"

Yami looked at him for another moment, his mind catching up on the events of the past few days. Once realization hit him, he started to tear up. "4_Elbee_, I'm so…" Yugi placed a finger on his lips.

"Don't." He smiled. "Don't apologize. None of it was your fault and I completely understand and I'm not upset, okay?" Yami nodded.

"But how…?"

"The puzzle." Yami turned to see Atem and smiled a little. "The puzzle did it. With the centuries of magic building inside it, it finally had to expel it. One of us made a wish of sorts and it took it and… distorted it. But I don't remember making any wish."

Yugi thought for a moment until it hit him. "Oh! Oh, oh!" He looked at the two of them. "I did… well, not intentionally." He looked at their confused faces before elaborating. "Remember the day that Atem put on his Pharaoh clothes?" They nodded. "I said I wanted to see you both in them some day and Atem, you said, 'maybe your wish will be granted.' The puzzle must have heard you and thought I had made a wish." He looked at the nightstand, the dark glow from the puzzle had faded since the two kings had regained their memories. He thought for a minute before picking it up.

"No, Yugi…" Yami started to reach to stop him.

"It's okay." Yugi said, looking at him with a smile. "I can fix it." He leaned in and placed a soft kiss over the eye. The puzzle began to glow gold, as did the Eye of Horus that erupted on Yugi's forehead. Yami and Atem watched, the same symbol glowing upon their foreheads. After a few moments the glow engulfed the room. It faded quickly, leaving it as it once was, the spell had been completely erased and everything was back to normal. Yugi opened his eyes and smiled as he laid the puzzle back down and looked around. He looked at the boys and stopped. "Hey… you two are still wearing…"

The two looked at each other, both still in their pharaoh clothes. Atem chuckled. "Well… it looks like you are getting your wish after all, love."

Yami laughed. "I must say, I kind of like this."

Yugi laughed. "Oh I do too." He looks down at his shendyt. "I will say, playing slave boy like that wasn't quite what I had in mind." He grinned. The two laughed and pulled him close.

"Well, you know…" Yami started. "While we are in these, we might as well make the best of it."

Atem smiled brightly. "Oh I definitely agree."

Yugi laughed and nodded. "So do I." He grinned and kissed them both. They were soon tangled up with one another. Balance had been restored and they spent the rest of the evening forgetting the spell had ever happened.

c1_Ameeri _– Egyptian for my prince  
3_Khu _– Egyptian for protected  
4_Elbee _– Egyptian for my heart


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue

Yugi was making his way home from school. It had been a couple of weeks since the spell had gone awry. He was pleasantly surprised to learn the time in the spell hadn't affected the time outside, so Yugi hadn't actually missed any school. He was so thankful because trying to catch up with his college classes would be terrible, if he even could at all.

He trudged down the street and into his house. "I'm home." He called to his boys. They had been acting a little weird lately, secretive. He hadn't thought much of it, but it was strange. After what had happened with the spell, he couldn't help but be a tad paranoid. Everything looked the same. That was good. He dropped his backpack next to the couch and headed upstairs to the bedroom. Neither of the boys had responded, nor had they come to meet him. That was a little odd to Yugi. "Ate? Yami? Where are you guys?"

He walked into their room. "Guys-?" His vision suddenly went dark. "Hey! What-?" He started to struggle, reaching to remove what was over his eyes until a pair of hands grabbed his wrists.

"Shh, 1_Ameeri_... It's okay. It's just us."

"A... Ate?" Yugi replied, trying to relax his heart as it was beating a mile a minute.

"It's okay, Aibou. We will take care of you. Just relax for a moment and all will become clear. I promise."

Yugi nodded and allowed them to do as they wish. He felt as they carefully removed his clothes. He wondered what exactly they had planned. He shivered as the cool air hit his skin. All of a sudden, they started to put clothes on him. This threw him for a loop. What were they dressing him in? One of them took his arm, a cool metal sliding onto it. He instinctively jerked at the coldness.

"Sorry, love," Yami said as he continued.

"It's okay... I give, I have no idea what you two are up to."

Atem laughed. "Good." He placed something heavy on Yugi's head and all of a sudden the blindfold was removed. He blinked, his eyes adjusting to the light. Before him stood Atem and Yami. They were wearing the shendyts from their Egyptian clothing, but that was it. "What are you guys planning?"

Yami smiled and walked over. He led Yugi to the mirror and placed him in front of it. He gasped as he took in his reflection. They had gotten him his own set of period clothing and had put all kinds of gold on him. On top of his head rested Atem's crown. No. It was different. He stood there, completely in shock. The two stood behind him, smiling proudly.

"Well," Yami started. "What do you think?"

"I… it's all so… it's beautiful."

Atem smiled and kissed his cheek. "You're beautiful 1_Ameeri_."

"So…" Yugi turned to face them. "What is all of this for?"

Yami smiled at him. "We wanted you to have an outfit of your own. You are a king in your right and you deserve to be treated as such."

"And as a king," Atem continued, "You need to have subjects to rule over." He gestured to himself and Yami.

Yugi shook his head. "No, no. You guys are the true kings, I couldn't-"

"Stop, Aibou. We want to do this for you. After everything you were put through during the spell, you deserve to have a day like this." He smiled. "Today, you are king and we will do whatever you say."

"Not like it's much different from any other day." Atem said with a chuckle.

Yugi laughed and walked up to the two, hugging them close. "I love you both so much." He kissed each of their cheeks.

"We love you too." They both said it in unison, hugging him tight.

"So…" Atem said with a grin. "What will you have us do, my king?" Yami grinned and gave an elaborate bow.

Yugi laughed. "Oh… I'm sure I can think of something."

1_Ameeri _– Egyptian for my prince

_I hope you all have enjoyed this story. I had a lot of fun writing it and posting it for you. Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, and followed. It means a lot to me. Please review and I will see you all next time!_


End file.
